


The Dawnbreaker

by Bionic_Egypt



Series: Demiprince Izuku [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A violent mess, Gen, Inko doesn't exist, It's not really a crossover, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Demi-Prince of Meridia, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku isn't completely human, Nomu gets wrecked, Only Elder Scrolls elements are the existence of Daedra, i wrote this in one hour, kind of, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: In which Midoriya is the half-human son of Meridia, the Daedra of Life, and comes face-to-face with the Nomu. It doesn't end well.





	The Dawnbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote this on a whim in like an hour. I do like the idea of Izuku being the son of the Elder Scrolls Daedra, and I will be revisiting this concept for some of my favorite ones, but this was . . . eh. Also, before you read this, I know Dawnbreaker was the name of the sword and none of Meridia's titles are the Demon of Life, but 1) he has the same power as Dawnbreaker's enchantment, so it's fine and 2) Demon of Life is a badass title okay?

Midoriya Izuku always hated the undead. Zombies, vampires, ghosts, all of them were awful. They were scary and mean and should not exist anywhere, not even in fiction. He hated Halloween, with all those moving skeletons and people dressed up like monsters that should not be real. He had to stop trick-or-treating after an incident with another child dressed as a vampire and a hastily-crafted stake. The people who knew him thought that maybe he had had a bad experience watching a scary movie when he was young and never got over it. It didn’t really matter, though. Everyone knew the undead weren’t real.

Right?

* * *

Izuku was ecstatic. Here he was, on the bus to his first field trip at UA! They were going to learn the basics of rescue operations! He was practically vibrating in his seat, he was so excited. He still couldn’t believe he was actually here. A year ago, he was just a quirkless nobody and now here he was, the ninth holder of the most powerful quirk in history, attending the top hero school in the world.

Of course, everything went to hell as soon as they arrived. Izuku barely had time to comprehend the amount of danger his class was in before a purple mist warped him and two others to a sinking ship surrounded by aquatic villains. A bit of quick thinking and the shattering of one of his fingers was enough for all three students to escape. Izuku ran toward the field near the entrance, Tsuyu and Mineta close on his heels. He had to make sure Aizawa-sensei was okay. He couldn’t handle all of those villains alone!

As they approached the edge of the battlefield, Izuku’s gaze swept over the remaining threats. Aizawa-sensei had taken care of all but the leaders, the mist man and the one covered in hands. He was obviously injured, holding his arm close to his side and leaning heavily on his right leg, but he stood in between the students and the villains.

And then Izuku’s gaze zeroed in on the behemoth with the exposed brain and saw _red_.

Ignoring, or perhaps not even registering, Tsuyu’s cry of “No! What are you doing?!”, Izuku launched himself toward the monster. He landed on the thing’s shoulders and tore into it, ripping, shredding, pulverizing it to pieces. His hands glowed with the light of a hundred suns, burning the wounds into the disgusting creature, stopping any regeneration quirk it may have.

“Filthy, vile, _repulsive_ – shouldn’t exist – back to _damnation_ with you!” he growled as he tore the head off the thing’s neck, cauterizing the stump to prevent regrowth.

A few meters away, Shigaraki and Kurogiri watched on with wide eyes as a plain looking child tore their Nomu apart with his bare hands. How was a child destroying their All Might killer? It shouldn’t be possible! The little brat must be using some sort of cheat! What kind of quirk lent itself to glowing hands and unstoppable rage?

“I-I think perhaps we should retreat,” Kurogiri suggested quietly, barely audible over the enraged snarls and sickeningly wet tearing noises coming from the beast of a child.

“Uh, yeah…” Shigaraki agreed, scratching at his neck. “Before the cheater turns to us, right? We’ll just have to level up before we try to beat the mini-boss.”

Kurogiri said nothing else as he warped himself and Shigaraki back to their base, leaving behind nothing but a splatter of what used to be the Nomu and an angry demon still tearing apart the deceased limbs.

* * *

All Might hadn’t really known what to expect when he arrived at USJ, but he never would have predicted seeing his successor viciously tearing apart a dead body with glowing hands. Aizawa and a handful of the boy’s classmates were watching on in horror, unable to stop young Midoriya from continuing to violently murder a villain. Dear god, who had he chosen as his successor? This was not the mild-mannered boy he had met oh so many months ago. This was a whirlwind of destruction masquerading as a child.

“Young Midoriya!” he bellowed, launching himself across the field until he was standing just out of arms’ reach. “Young Midoriya, stop! They’re dead, my boy. Stop it!”

But Midoriya didn’t listen. He continued to tear and smash and obliterate the villain, what was left of them, anyway. All Might couldn’t even tell what color their skin had been. It was all a puddle of gooey black blood and charred flesh at this point. All Might was eventually forced to physically pry Midoriya off of the remains and drag him away, ignoring the blows and the screams of “Vile abomination!” and “Wretched creation!” as he tried to fight his way back to his victim.

What had caused this?

* * *

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa had not expected to meet his friend’s student today. He most certainly had not expected to meet said student outside of the USJ, covered in what appeared to be black blood, hands faintly glowing pale yellow, face set in a horrible grimace.

“So you escaped the flood zone with your classmates and went to go check on your teacher. Then what happened?” he asked the boy, who had briefly introduced himself as Midoriya Izuku.

“I saw… _it_. That disgusting monster. Dirty, vile _monstrosity!_ _UnhOLY AMALGAMATION!_” His voice raised from a low growl to an outright scream of pure rage that rivaled Present Mic’s quirk at full volume. Midoriya started to stand up, looking like he was about to sprint back into the building and finish turning the villain into a dead smoothie. Naomasa was barely fast enough to get in front of him and convince him to sit back down. Holy shit, where did All Might find this kid?

Then the kid’s words registered.

“Wait, amalgamation? What do you mean by that?”

Midoriya looked at him, brows furrowed. Whether that was confusion or more anger was yet to be determined. “It wasn’t a person, detective. It used to be, before they killed them and sewed them together, brought them back with darkness and evil and set it loose. Four souls were torn apart and stuffed into the creature, giving them a monster that had the right quirk set to kill All Might.”

That was… a lot. And the worst part? Naomasa’s quirk told him it was true. Or at least, Midoriya believed it was.

“How do you know?”

Midoriya huffed out a dark laugh. “My mother… She told me the instant I laid eyes on it. Or at least, she gave me the power to know.”

Wait, that couldn’t be right. All Might had told Naomasa that the kid’s mom wasn’t in the picture, let alone _here_. Was she a villain? Had she been recruited to fight UA’s students and had a change of heart when she saw her son? And what did Midoriya mean by ‘gave him the power to know?’ Naomasa thought the boy was quirkless before One for All.

“Who is your mother?” he asked.

Midoriya looked him dead in the eyes. What he said rang true, even if it was impossible.

“My mother is the Glister-Witch, the Lady of Light, the Demon of Life. My mother is Meridia, and I am her Dawnbreaker. We are the bane of the undead and those who would raise them.”

“And there are _more_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would like me to write more fics where Izuku is the son of various Daedra. I've got oneshot ideas for a handful of them and a multi-chap idea for another, all of which will be better thought out than this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
